


Push

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Contains spoilers for "Born Under a Bad Sign", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Something's off about Jared today.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Not only did the incredible [](http://fiddleyoumust.livejournal.com/profile)[jewels667](http://fiddleyoumust.livejournal.com/)  beta this fic quick as hell, no she actually suffered through my obsessive comma abuse too and made this fic all shiny and perfect. Thank you so much for that, hon. You rock!

Something's off about Jared today. Jensen has no idea what it is, but it sets him on edge, makes him a little uneasy, much like those weeks a few months back did when they were shooting _Born Under a Bad Sign_.

Jared had been religiously practicing his facial expressions and his “Sam possessed by Meg!Demon” shtick like his life depended on it. He hadn't even bothered to leave his work on the set, where it damn well belonged in Jensen's opinion, and instead had carried it straight into their sex life, practicing his dialog while touching Jensen, smoothing his hands over ever inch of naked skin.

Jensen can still remember that one particular night in the middle of shooting the episode, when they'd finally had some time off from the tightly packed shooting schedule. They had driven over to Jared's place so fast they'd nearly hit another car on the way there. 

They'd been so desperate to fuck they never even managed to get farther than the couch, rubbing against each other, panting, licking, tearing at clothes. Jared had toppled them to the floor and promptly shoved his hand down Jensen's pants, jacking him off fast and dirty, all the while biting along his neck. 

Jensen had arched into the touch, desperately grappling to keep the orgasm at bay for a little longer, feeling like a teenager again for nearly coming so soon. He'd felt Jared's smile shift against his neck, a dark smile, not at all like the sunny and relaxed Jared he knew. 

And then the voice of a possessed Sam Winchester had sing-songed in his ear “My Daddy shot your Daddy in the head.” in a deep off-key voice, that seemed to contain filthy promises. 

Jensen denies to this day, that it was this voice that made him jerk up into Jared's hand and come painfully hard. Pure coincidence. Really.

After that little incident Jensen had refused to fuck Jared until the shooting of the episode had wrapped. 

That resolve had lasted for exactly twelve hours. 

Then Jensen had sucked Jared off behind Kripke's empty trailer in between takes, still grumbling over Jared's obsessive nature when it came to practicing his role. Jared had just smiled down at him, petting at his hair lazily, slowly pumping in and out of Jensen's mouth until he came. He'd been all ginormous Texas boy and no supernatural demon and Jensen had reluctantly forgiven him, if only for the sake of his own dick.

Unlike many of the critics Jensen had always known about Jared's acting potential, but even he had been surprised by the way his co-star had outdone himself playing Sam in _Born Under a Bad Sign_. The way his face had shifted from puppy-eyed boy to evil, smirking bastard was amazing and terrifying all at once. Jensen had caught himself several times during the shoot sneaking sideways glances to check if that was still his Jared standing there, the Jared that made little adorable kitten noises every time he was just about to come. 

Although Jensen had given his best performance, pulling off his most protective and intense big brother Dean act, he'd been glad when the episode had finally been over. He'd been glad he wouldn't have to watch dailies of a scary as shit Jared Padalecki anymore. It had given him the creeps and an uneasy feeling in his stomach, like he was losing control. _Tall Tales_ promised to be light and funny, if he'd understood Kripke right, and Jensen welcomed the return of a bubbly and over the top Jared, who was free of any hidden depths and dark corners.

Everything had been good and fine until today. Because this morning when Jensen had come out of wardrobe, wearing some new blue jeans that were a little too tight around his crotch and a dirty brown t-shirt beneath his leather jacket, that fit too snugly, Jared had given him one of those looks from across the set. It was three quarters Jared and one quarter pure unabashed....lust?  
Jensen had blinked and turned away, cursing at himself the second he did it. 

For the rest of the day he feels Jared's eyes on him.

At the end of the shoot Jensen tries to carefully escape whatever craziness has befallen Jared by taking a short cut through one of the sets for the old castle they've used last episode. But he's underestimated Jared.  


One moment he's sneaking across the dimly lit set like a fucking prisoner on the run, the next moment he's pressed against one of the uneven, fake stone walls, air rushing out of his lungs with an ungraceful _ooomph_.  


He knows it's Jared by his smell, a musky scent he'd know everywhere, sweat, some earthy cologne he doesn't know and underneath it all something that's just Jared. 

Well, and the big paw groping his ass is a huge fucking clue, too.  


“What the hell do you think you're doing, Jared?” he manages to press out between desperate gulps for air.  


“Wanted to do this ever since you came outta wardrobe.” Jared's voice is low and husky, slides over his wet lips pressing to Jensen's ear, straight to Jensen's hardening cock.  


“Fucking tease too. Parading that tight, little ass of yours in those jeans right in front of my eyes all day. And the t-shirt. God.” And he groans, grinding his erection into Jensen's ass so hard Jensen bumps against the ragged wall in front of him, moaning at the rough friction against his dick.

Jared rubs along the crease of his ass in a steady rhythm now and Jensen's not sure he can take the insistent rub of the stones against his straining dick much longer. But Jared's not letting go, pushes him forward and now the hand that was on his ass slides up his side, tracing each rib and then snakes around Jensen's chest.  
Jared digs his fingers into the soft muscle just above Jensen's heart and Jensen hisses, bucks back against Jared fiercely. It earns him a low chuckle, that rumbles through Jared's chest.  


“Love that wide eyed look you get, whenever I play that demon shit up. It makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it, Jen? Seeing an aspect you think you don't know about me. Makes me so damn hard, god.”

Jensen's panting now, his hands digging into the stone for purchase, material slightly crumbling beneath his clawing fingers. He understands his uneasiness now, what put him on edge.

It was Jared playing tricks on him. He knows he should be outraged by this, but the material of his jeans is sticking wetly to the slick head of his cock. There had been no way he'd been able to put on any kind of boxers beneath this sucker and his brain is kinda shorting out right about now.  


Jared's stopped talking and Jensen wonders whether he's supposed to say something now, doesn't really remember whether they were having a conversation, when Jared suddenly loosens his hold on him. 

Jensen sags against Jared's chest a little, feet wobbling. He's about to suggest they take this somewhere else, but Jared's hand on his chest is moving down, completely erasing every thought from his mind.

Jared flicks the button of the jeans with a slight twist of his wrist, works the zipper so fast Jensen hisses in pain as it scratches along the length of his dick and then Jared shoves the jeans down around Jensen's ankles with an impatient huff.

“Spread.” he orders, low, but in a voice that allows for no disobedience. Jensen does as he's told, pulls his hands up to better hold himself up against the wall. He can feel the cool material of it against his cock as it curves upwards on his belly. 

He's itching to touch himself but for some reason he thinks Jared will punish him for it. Jensen shivers. Jared punishing him. That thought shouldn't make the tingling sensation that's been building in his stomach grow more insistent but it does.

“God, Jared, just touch me. Please.”

It's the first time he's said anything to Jared all day and his voice is raw, pleading in a way he doesn't recognize as his own. Jared makes a keening noise, low in his throat and Jensen hears him rustling around, unzipping himself and then there's a sharp click and a squirting sound. Jensen wonders how long in advance Jared's been planning this, if he has fucking lube right there in his pocket but he's actually not that interested in the answer.  


When the first cold, slick finger touches his hole Jensen jerks back so sharply Jared's finger slips all the way in leaving a burning trail behind. It spreads all the way through Jensen's body.  


“Shit!” they say at the same time and somehow it puts Jensen more at ease than anything else and he relaxes around the finger slowly moving in and out of him.  


“More.” he pleads and Jared adds another finger, crowding in on Jensen again, naked cock leaking against Jensen's side and nudging enticingly.

Jensen slides his left hand down the wall and curls it around Jared's cock before he has time to think about it. He strokes up and down, slicks his fingers up with the precome that Jared's leaking. 

“Stop that!” Jared growls at him, but it comes out weak and needy and Jensen ignores it, twists his hand on a down stroke, thumbing the slit at the head of Jared's cock. 

He feels Jared tense up and then a third finger is shoved roughly into his ass and he lets go of Jared's dick, leans his forehead against the wall, breathing raggedly. Jared's scissoring his fingers, spreading Jensen and on an upward stroke twists them around and hits Jensen's prostate. 

A moan is stuck in Jensen's throat and all he can do is whimper and beg “Now, Jay. Oh fuck, do it _now_!”  


He hears the foil of a condom wrapper tear, feels Jared's hiss at the back of his neck as he rolls it over himself and then the blunt tip of Jared's dick nudges at his opening.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” It's whispered against his right shoulder blade, but it's loud and clear and Jensen knows this is all Jared now, no twisted role play, no little tricks. Now it's just them. He nods his head, barely, but apparently that's enough for Jared.

He pushes in, carefully, and Jensen hisses at the slow burn, but urges Jared on, one hand finding its way to dig into Jared's hip.

And then Jared's all the way in and they just stand there, snug against each other, panting, in the middle of a fucking castle and it should be ridiculous really, except that it isn't and Jensen has a hard time concentrating on anything but the way Jared fills him up completely.

Then Jared starts to move, tiny little thrusts, until he finds a rhythm, easily slipping in and out. Jensen could get high from the sound their naked skin slapping together makes and the way Jared hits him _right there_ every single time. 

Jensen's close. He can feel his balls tighten, needs to come right now or he thinks he'll spontaneously combust or something.  
“Harder, Jared, c'mon!” he urges and Jared slams into him and suddenly there it is. A little kittenish mewl Jared makes in the back of his throat, almost inaudible, and its the familiarity of that sound, the way Jared slams into him one final time, that sends him over the edge.

He makes a broken noise, holds himself up against the wall, feels Jared come inside him, shuddering against his back. Faintly he hears his own come hit the wall, feels some of it slide down his leg slickly, distantly acknowledges one of Jared's hands petting at his shoulder. He feels like he's liquid, fucked out, braindead. He feels fucking fantastic and doesn't even mind, when Jared slumps against him, spent, with a final grunt.  


They stay that way for a while, listening to their harsh breathing, their hearts beating in unison.  


Finally Jared slips out of him with a wet pop and Jensen hisses at the loss. He feels raw and empty, but he's content too. Jared disposes of the condom somehow and Jensen takes a moment to pity the poor cleaner who's gonna find it in the morning.  
He listens to Jared zip himself up, rustling with his clothes and decides he can't look at this fake wall forever.

When he turns around it's just Jared looking back at him, sheepish grin on his lips, cheeks a deep red. He scratches the back of his head in that adorably embarrassed way and Jensen says “You're fucking twisted, Jay.” and laughs. 

Jared looks back up, something glinting in his eyes for a split second. Then he laughs too and playfully punches Jensen in the shoulder.

“Whatever, man, you love it, so shut up. Let's get outta here. And pull your porn jeans back on.”

Jensen bends down to do just that and wonders whether he should wear them again tomorrow.

Just to see what happens.


End file.
